


Here for you

by TheViolinGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Annette is stabbed, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Injury, Near Death Experiences, Ouch, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sacrifice, byleth is called piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolinGirl/pseuds/TheViolinGirl
Summary: “Father! No!” Annette wailed as she raced up to him and embraced his torso in a sacrificial attempt to block the attack.The blade bit into Annette’s abdomen, spilling blood onto the ground as Annette’s limp body slumped onto the ground.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Gilbert Pronislav, Annette Fantine Dominic & Mercedes von Martritz
Kudos: 1





	Here for you

Battle was raging around the lions, archers letting off volley after volley of arrows, knights charging in and scattering the enemy. Healers running in all directions to heed the injured.

“Father, do you need my help?” Annette yelled to Gilbert over the din of battle.

“I’m fine, sweetie. Never better” Gilbert yelled back to his daughter.

But He was not gonna be fine, an assassin was creeping up behind him, dagger in hand, the assassin was about to plunge the dagger in between Gilbert’s armor plates.

“Father! No!” Annette wailed as she raced up to him and embraced his torso in a sacrificial attempt to block the attack.

The blade bit into Annette’s abdomen, spilling blood onto the ground as Annette’s limp body slumped onto the ground.

“Annette! No! why do you have to do this” Gilbert exclaimed in shock and horror at his daughter’s body lying on the ground.

“Father...You’re okay, right?” Annette weakly asked before gasping and hacking again,blood dripping around her lips and staining her cyan dress.

“I’ll save you, don’t leave me yet my daughter” Gilbert blurted out as he scooped up Annette’s limp body,Annette’s sunset hair draping his gloved hand.

“I’ll get you a healer, okay? Just keep breathing” Gilbert reassured his daughter as he hastily made for the professor to get help.

“Father...can you tell me a story?” Annette pleaded weakly, her consciousness slowly fading.

“Y-yes, of course” Gilbert stammered as his feet kept moving on instinct.

“One time, I was on a mission and we stopped at an inn, and the room i was staying in with another knight had a cockroach in the bedsheets...” Gilbert unfolded the story as he caught sight of the professor.

“PIANOOOO! HELP! MY DAUGHTER!” He yelled as loud as he can as he closed distance.

“And then suddenly, when i was sleeping, i felt something crawl up my back, THE COCKROACH WAS UP MY SHIRT, i screamed like a beast and leapt around like a brazen bull until the cockroach fell off my shirt” Gilbert concluded his story as he reached the professor, Annette’s life now slipping away.

“Annette?”Gilbert asked his daughter, noticing that she had gone quiet,her mouth occasionally gasping for air as more blood dripped down and her abdomen bled out as he pressed his hand to slow the bleeding.

“Annie? Oh no!” Mercie exclaimed in horror at her friend’s state as she rushed to the scene.

“Mer...cie” Annette weakly rasped as Mercie prepared a healing spell at her fingertips.

“Don’t worry, I’m here” Mercie consoled her friend as she pressed her hand to Annette’s tummy, mending the damage.

“Annette...” Gilbert whispered as he gently held his daughter’s hand as Annette slowly exhaled, frothy blood bubbling on her lips and her hand relaxed and fell.

“Annette?!?” Mercie and Gilbert exclaimed in shock at her worsening condition.

“Annie! Wake up! Please!” Mercie pleaded as she and Piano casted healing spells in tandem in an attempt to salvage Annie’s life.

Mercie quickly pulled off one of her brown gloves and moved her hand over to Annie’s mouth and nose to try and feel for breaths as she put her ear on Annie’s chest to listen for a heartbeat.

“She’s alive...unconscious but alive” Mercie stated as she felt weak breaths and a faint pulse and her hand kept healing her friend’s wound in hopes of keeping her away from death’s door.

Suddenly Annette convulsed and gasped, her eyes pinched shut and mouth gaping wide - She was alive!

“Annette!” The others exclaimed in an effusion of joy and relief.

“Wha....father...are you okay?” Annette asked in worry, her senses still half present.

“I’m fine thanks to you, sweetie” Gilbert said as he picked up his daughter and embraced her dearly.

“Dad, I’m not 4 anymore” Annette retorted after being picked up and held like a child.

“Oh, sorry - kid grew up too quick for my liking” Gilbert sheepishly admitted as the other lions giggled at the notion, making Both of them blush bashfully.

“Let’s go back to camp to properly heal you up” The lions said as they marched back to camp, Gilbert carrying Annette as if she were a 4 year old girl.


End file.
